Etude
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: Natsu has a crush on his best friend, Gray, but he can't find the right time or moment to tell it to him. Will he be able to tell it to him befoe it's too late? First One Shot FanFic. NatsuXGray with a bit of NatsuXErza and ErzaXLucy.


A/N: This story is based on the song "Etude" by Korean girl group Girls' Generation. Sorry if I had wrong grammar, this is my 1st FanFic. Positive and Negative Comments/Suggestions are very welcome.

HOPE YOU ENJOY READING IT! =)

* * *

><p>[At The Fairy Tail Guild]<p>

As the morning sun rose, everyone at Magnolia was busy, too busy preparing for the festival, well... Except for some...

"Darn. There're not too much requests today." Natsu frowned.

"Hey, I'll get this one. Is it okay for you Natsu?" Gray asked him sternly

"..."

"Hey, flame-head! I'm asking you."

"Yeah. It's okay with me."

"Ooookay."

[A few minutes later]

"See you later, Natsu." Gray said, smiling as if he had seen and angel in Natsu's face before he left the guild for the mission.

"oh. It seems he had read your actions, Natsu." Erza said, cuddling Lucy as Natsu watched Gray slowly disappear.

"Erza~ Stop it..." Lucy said, pleading to Erza.

"Why would I stop?" Erza continued, playing Lucy's boobs.

All Natsu could do was blush... Knowing that he had a crush on Gray would make his world be into pieces, like a paper teared into many pieces.

"N-No! There's no way that I would-" He nearly yelled at Erza, blushing more shades of red more than ever.

"How dare you defy me Natsu! I'm helping you confess your love for Gray and you're acting like that to me!" Erza yelled that nearly whole of the guild was dripping with millions of beads of sweat.

"I-I told you that-" He stopped, and then said calmly. "Fine, Erza. If that's what you want. I had a crush on Gray."

Lowering her fists, Erza had also calmed and made everyone at the guild sigh with relief.

"How long have you been hiding that feeling towards him?" Erza leaned towards him.

"A-about... a y-year..." Natsu stuttered.

"Have you tried a way to tell him?"

"No.~ I mean..."

"What is it? Tell me my friend." Erza patted him on the shoulder and leaned her face towards him.

"Erza..."

"I won't forgive you for what you have done to me when we're still a couple. Remember?"

"Y-Yeah, but th-that's a long time ago." Natsu scratched his head, smiling.

"Now, tell me. Have you tried a way of telling it to him?"

"I tried it one time, but he just laughed at it. NO!~ I tried many times, but I always make mistakes or fail..."

Erza suddenly stood and then her feet were tapping in the floor with the rhythm inside her head... and she began singing by stating the lines:

"Boy, listen carefully to what I say... For this moment that you've waited so long for..."

"I know why... your sexy image." Lucy continued, laughed and sang again with the lyrics:

"Your childlike purity, show them all."

"Oh no! Talk a little louder. Yes, right, sometimes like a girl. Be careful in everything you do." Mirajane sang along with them.

Natsu replied, actually continuing the song:

"Why am I like that, my mistake-filled, actions and words. My charms, none of it is showing?"

Alzack answered, singing:

"Show yourself, filled with your LOVEABLE CUTENESS and SMILE..."

"Just like we practiced... So he'll fall for you, by your side more." Lucy smiled.

Cana said:

"Boy, show him well... even little things like fashion. Be loveable, and not awkward."

"Makeup to complement your pale skin." Lucy made Natsu raise his eyebrow, and she flashed the peace sign, which made him relax again.

"Don't put on too much. Lightly, Vaguely." Bisca said.

Loki entered the scene and sang:

"Oh NO! Heavy perfume is PROHIBITED. Yes, right. Sometimes like a lady, So you can steal all the gazes."

Natsu sang the chorus part again, and Wendy sang:

"If he's hooked, send him a sweet look, And let your soft hands lightly touch him." As she imitated the song lyrics to Natsu, making him blush as dark as red.

And they sang altogether [except Natsu]:

"That's it! Your actions and words that can MELT anything, he's going to fall for your lovable charm. Boy, please let him know your everything, little by little. Slowly, show him. Just like we practiced, so he'll fall for you, by your side."

END OF SONG

"So, you already know how to do it?" Erza asked, kissing him in the forehead.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks Erza... and to everyone."

"So, ready to get dressed for later? I already contacted Gray and told him that you guys will go on a date." Lucy said.

"E-Eh? B-But..."

"Trust me. You'll get him. Let's get changing you."

"EH? *sighs* Fine. I want to say it to him, I've been hiding it for a long time since." Natsu pouted.

"That's my Natsu. Very brave." Erza smiled.

[That Afternoon]

They heard footstpes coming near then... Gray was finished with his mission. He saw everyone smiling, especially Natsu, made him wonder why.

"Hey, What's gotten into everyone?" He asked Master Makarov.

"They had a simple happy-get-together-sing-along." He laughed as he said it.

"Heh. I knew it." Gray smiled.

He then suddenly made a sharp look, actually an asking look to Natsu, as he knew that singing was Natsu's passion. He approached him and whispered in his ear:

"May I have a word with you? Alone."

"Why?" Natsu blushed.

"Just gonna ask something. I love your scent today. Not that heavily perfumed." He smiled, making Natsu blush even more, beating his pink colored hair.

"Th-Thanks." Natsu stammered.

"Now, may we proceed outside?"

"Y-Yeah."

As Natsu stood and prepared to leave, he saw Erza raising a thumbs up. He smiled back.

[Somewhere in the forest outside Magnolia]

"Hey, I love the way you look right now." He started.

"Th-Thanks Gray." Natsu blushed again.

"What's wrong? Why blush?"

"I-I-I had to confess something..." He said, stuttering.

Gray laughed at him. "Still the same idiot." He laughed. Natsu didn't do anything, Gray was thinking that they will start another fight, but Natsu just sat still, blushing more shades of pink more than he had seen in his life.

"Thank you. For saying it. I-I-"

There was a minute of silence and then, Natsu spoke again:

"I Love You, Gray."

Those gentle three words made Gray express a shocked expression. And then he realized that he also had feeling for Natsu, he replied:

"I Love You too, Natsu."

All Natsu could do was smile... And Cry... Gray saw those tears as tears of joy, he slowly crept up to Natsu, hugging him.

"Thank You Gray... For loving me back..." As he posed a sweet look on Gray's eyes.

"Natsu, I promise. That no one can break our relationship. Even Juvia can't break it."

Natsu was still speechless, he couldn't belive that Gray going to say that.

"Hey. We need to get back to the guild, it's getting dark."

"Yeah. Thanks Gray, for being... my boyfriend."

Both of them smiled as they walked back towards the guild. When they reached the guild, it was already evening. As the doors of the guild swung open...

"Natsu! I'm glad that you're back! *frowns* Why are you with the perv- AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Happy was punched into the air by Natsu.

"Hey Natsu! Did you do it?" Lucy asked.

"What did he say?" Erza asked also.

They just smiled, knowing that they're a couple already. Natsu faced Gray and he leaned toward his face, pressing their lips together, marking their status as a REAL COUPLE and made them hear awes from the guild. As their lips parted, cheers were heard. Everyone was happy. "Everyone is happy to see the news." Natsu thought, and as he gave another sweet look to Gray, he smiled as if the world is going to end. Gray smiled back, and they kissed again, hugging each other tightly.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay-saaaaaaaaaamaaaaaaa!" Juvia cried.

* * *

><p>AN: hope you enjoyed reading it, even though it was a short one. The lyrics on the singing part were taken from the English translation of the song "Etude" by Girls' Generation. Credits goes to owners.

P.S: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail nor Etude and Girls' Generation.

Again, thanks for the time reading it. Hope you enjoyed it. Positive and Negative comments/reactions are very welcome.

ME: Now... for the second fanfic-

Natsu: (whispers in my ear) Don't you dare make another story by pairing me with that "IDIOT." I tell you.

ME: AAAHHH! Natsu-san! You scared me!

Natsu: Heh.

Gray: (in a corner of my room, acting like a child) Give me a break.

ME: Now, (staring at a Natsu drawing of mine and a Fairy Tail Messenger Bag, then stares at them, smiling) You guys are just too cute. I can't take of it anymore.

N&G: WHAT?


End file.
